


Frost bitten

by Sarcastic_fandoming



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), rise of the guardians
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_fandoming/pseuds/Sarcastic_fandoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm ending this is the next chapter, I'm trying a choose your own adventure kinda thing so if you want a sad ending read "the morning after" and if you want a fluffy ending read " happily ever after " love you bye bye</p></blockquote>





	1. You're Alive

Jack opened his eyes, he was submerged in water but he could still see clearly, and he was freezing. It was like there was nothing in the world but freezing cold water. He then remembered what happened. His sister and him had been ice skating on a frozen lake, when the ice began to crack he had pushed her to safety but he then fell into the water. " well than I must be dead" Jack said to himself. And, he closed his eyes again only to be awakened by the sound of crying and breaking ice. A hand broke through the water and pulled Jack from his icyu prison. It was Hiccup, his best friend. His face was covered in tears and he held you close. "Hey Hic" you said, your body was stiff and you couldn't quite move. Hiccup stared at you in disbelief, you guess he thought you were dead too. " J-Jack" was all he could manage to get out. You manage a smile" The one and only "((I realize I just switched points of view, don't kill me))Hiccup is still speechless, you reach up to his face and wipe the tears away. As soon as you touch him you have a sort of flash back as to why you decided to take your sister ice skating that day. Hiccup had just told you he loved you, you had gone to the lake to clear your head. You will admit you were always open to the idea of being gay. But, Hic is your best friend, you've known each other your whole lives. He did just save your life. " Hic.... Thank you" and you wrap your stiff arms around him in an embrace. He seems to break out of his trace and he squeezes you tightly. "I thought you were gone" you can hear what sounds like relief in his voice. " don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. By the way, how long have I been in the ice" you say looking at your hands, your skin is almost as white as the snow. " five days three hours and eleven minutes" Hic replies without hesitation. You smile" so I take it you missed me". Hiccup tries to help you up but he ends up carrying you back to your village. Even though he doesn't look it, Hic is actually very strong for his size. You lean your head against his shoulder and think about what he told you before the accident. Maybe you should ask Hiccup out. You're willing you give it a chance at least. When you reach the edge of the village you have regained feeling in your legs and you break into a dead sprint towards your house. The door is already opened, your mother has just brought in fire wood. Your sister sits by the fire holding a toy horse you carved for her crying. "Emily!" You shout, but she doesn't move. "Emily I'm home! Mom! Look who it is!" You're screaming now but no one moves, it's like they didn't hear you. You walk over to your sister and wave your hand in front of her face. She doesn't respond. You lean in to hug her, and your arms go right through her.  
They can't see you.  
They can't hear you.  
They can't touch you.  
You break down in tears and run outside, Hic is sitting at the edge of the wishing well in the middle of town. He sees you and holds you in his arms while you cry. He leads you to his house which is about three houses from yours. You both sit on his couch and talk, you decide that you are in fact a ghost and somehow Hiccup can see you."Hey Hic, remember what you told me before I fell in?"you said in what was probably the most sheepish voice you have ever heard. He stiffened "yeah, w-why?"  
" I think I love you too "  
He just stares back at you, like he didn't quite understand what you just said. When Hic first told you that he loved you, you had totally blown him off. Like you would never even consider considering the possibility, now, you just said you love him too. What are you supposed to do. If this was like a movie you would violently make out right now. But, You're kind of dead,could it really work? A few seconds go bye where you just stare at each other and a toothy smile spreads across Hiccups face. He hugs you tighter than he ever has before and you do the same, burying your tear soaked face in his fur vest. You stay like that for a while. After it gets dark you sit up on top of Hiccups roof and watch the stars, you have your arm around him and he leaning into you and you think this is the best feeling in the world. You sit up back slightly, and kiss him. Not like a violent movie make out session but more like a gentle lip hug. You intertwine your fingers in his thick hair. To be honest you had never kissed anyone before, but Hic seems to be enjoying it, he warps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer to him. You hold hiccup in your arms for a long while and he ends up falling asleep there, you carry him down from the roof and into his bed. You figure he wouldn't mind if you slept there too. You hold him in your arms and he cuddles up there. You've never slept better in your entire life.  
You wake up before Hiccup, the sun has already risen so you slip out of bed. You walk into the bathroom and are kind of shocked, you look in the mirror and your hair is as white as fresh snow and your eyes are as blue as a frozen lake. You used to have the darkest hair and the deepest brown eyes. You look like a totally different person. You wash your face, or more like attempt to, you freeze most of the water.  
You set a giant plate of pancakes in front of Hiccup and kiss the top of his head. He eats his pancakes as you get your own but something seems to be on his mind. You sit next to him and put your arm around him, " something wrong? You seem kinda bummed" you ask,your concern obvious. " it's just, my dad is going to be home from his hunting trip in a few days and we've already determined that I am the only one that can see you. So I don't know if you'll be able to stay here after he gets home" he leans his head on your shoulder and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you closer. " why wouldn't I be able to stay here?" You ask, gently caressing his shoulder. " because I don't know about you but I would be pretty freaked out if I saw my son on the couch cuddling with air and talking to himself all day. He'll think I've gone insane."he burns his head in your sweatshirt" I'm sorry I don't want you to go,I love you". " I love you too" you tilt his head up and kiss him," that's why I'm not going anywhere. I'll just stay in your room and away from your dad it'll be fine I promise." You run your fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead" now eat your pancakes" he looks up at you and smiles that dorky adorable smile  and eats his breakfast.  
     You and Hic spend the rest of your Day at the lake, you are trying to teach him how to ice skate. At first he was skeptical because it's what kinda killed you in the first place. But eventually he was able to skate in a straight line for a solid five seconds before falling on his ass. Whenever he'd fall you would gracefully skate over to him and help him up. At one point you two were actually dancing on the ice. It was amazing, hi leaned his head against your shoulder and wrapped his arms around your neck as you glided together in figure eights. But than you heard it, a small crack in the ice. You hurriedly skated to where hiccup was falling and more and more crack were spiderwebing around him as soon as youths ice broke you jumped for hiccup reaching your arms out and he screamed your name " JACK!" You fell as you wrapped your arms around each other into the freezing water. You swam up as fast as you could and burst out of the water, with hiccups in your arms you jumped onto land, but something was different. It had been strongly easy to get out of the water and also to jump onto land, you look down at Hic unconscious in your arms but you can feel his heart beating, as your looking down you realize, you are hovering a few feet off the ground. You are flying. You set Hiccup down, leaning him against a tree and you test your flying ability. you fly maybe 200 feet above the ground and than let go. You've always been an adrenaline junkie, you love to have fun. So you are falling, head first towards the ground, and you are just enjoying the ride. At the last second you turn back up on your feet and gently land your feet in the snow, you're not really sure what happened to your shoes.  Hiccup is leaning against the tree with his arms propped up on his knees. He smiles" that's new" he says in a surprisingly unenthusiastic way. " yeah its awesome, you don't seem as amazed as I am" you say questioningly. " well, my childhood crush told me he loves me too after I pulled him out of a frozen lake and since than he has frozen all water that dares to touch him, nothing really surprises me anymore" he says smiling and he stands and wraps his arms around you.

You start to walk home hand in hand with Hiccup. When your about a mile away from your village you pick up Hic princess style and spin around in the air, holding him close and laughing with him. When you set him down he pulls you in and kisses you, wrapping his arms around your neck. You place your hands on his waist, he pulls back slightly. " you can have more if you can catch me " and he takes off running. You smile and fly above the trees, you could have easily caught him but you like watching him run, he's smiling and his Viking vest is blowing behind him, it's cute. you wait until he gets to the house and starts to look around for you; than you slam into him, kissing him and pinning him against the wall, he wraps his arms around you and you run your hands down his waist and onto his thighs, lifting him up. He wraps his legs around you and runs his fingers through your hair. You carry him inside and up the stairs into his room and lay him down on the bed. You run your hand up his thigh and on his chest, then down to his waist band. You break the kiss and whisper in his ear " do you want to? " he relays by kissing your neck and nibbling on the soft skin. You freeze for a second(pun totally intended) and than you fumble with the draw string on his pants. After you finally manage to undo them you slide them along with his boxers down his legs and toss them off to the side of the room. You take him into your mouth, you swirl your tongue around the tip for a moment and you get a few whimpers out of Hic, which you loved, you run your tongue down all of the sides and than take him into your mouth again, all of him and you hear a deep moan from Hiccup that makes you realize how tight your own pants are getting. You move your head up and down, and Hiccups legs get tense and he curls his toes as he's pulling your hair, you go faster and faster, motivated by your own pants that you have now cast aside and Hiccups incredibly sexy moaning. Than he lets everything go, and you swallow every last drop, than you crawl back up to the top of the bed and Hiccup lays his head on your chest. You have cast all of your clothes to all corners of the room and his hair is soft against your skin, your both panting. " do you want more?" You ask smirking. He nods and kisses you hard. He's laying on his stomach and your running you hands down his back and you can tell he's nervous, your running your hands down his back and he's tense all over. You lean over him and whisper in him ear " I won't hurt you, I promise " and you bight his ear, his back relaxes and you show Hic how much you love him.


	2. The Morning After

You wake up in a mess of limbs. Hiccup is laying on his stomach and his back is pressed against your chest, your arms are stretched out and your fingers are interlocked and one of your legs is wrapped around both of his . Hiccup is shorter than you so his head fits just underneath you chin and he is facing away from you so you can smell his hair . He smells like smoke and salt, like a firework and his skin is warm against yours. You wish you could stay here forever. He stirs and detaches his hand from your, he pulls his arms into his chest and turns so now he's facing you. You fold him into yours arms and brush your fingers through his hair. You both sit there for a long while and you end up falling asleep again. When you wake up you can hear the shower running, so you get up and throw on your boxers and walk into the bathroom. 

When you walk in you are instantly shocked. Hic has his back turned to you and you can see blue and purple handprints,and more on his arms. Frost bite. You can feel the tears welling up in your eyes. "Jack in fine its just-". No! you shout. I did this to you! "Jack I'm fine" He reaches out to you but you flinch away. "Don't touch me!" You shout louder than you intended " I don't want to hurt you anymore"Your tears freeze against your skin as they fall and you run. You run out of the town where no one can see you and into the forest where you can't hurt anyone. You fly into the mountains and hide. You'd rather have never come back at all.(come back to life if that sentence confused you)

Years have passed and you still haven't gone back, you stay by the lake. You saw Hiccup once. He was walking with a girl under his arm (astrid) and he had a missing leg. Since you left Hiccup has become more famous and you have only been more forgotten. It was hard to watch the one person you loved grow old and be happy without you while you stayed perpetually 18. He married the girl you saw and they lived there lives happily without you. When hiccup died it broke you. The one person you loved. The one person that could see you, was now gone. After his funeral you walked through the house you stayed in and on the table next to the couch you found a stack of letters, one of them was addressed to you. It read;

Dear Jack,  
        I don't know how long it's been since I've seen you but I missed you every single day. I told Astrid about you and I told stories I had written about you to my children, how amazing you are. Please don't think that because I married another doesn't mean I still don't love you because that will never change. I want you to watch over my son, his name is Jack and he's a lot like you. I forgave you the second I saw the handprints and I hope you can find a way to forgive yourself. I love you Jack.  
                                                        -Hic


	3. Happily Ever After

You wake up in a mess of limbs. Hiccup is laying on his stomach and his back is pressed against your chest, your arms are stretched out and your fingers are interlocked and one of your legs is wrapped around both of his . Hiccup is shorter than you so his head fits just underneath you chin and he is facing away from you so you can smell his hair . He smells like smoke and salt, like a firework and his skin is warm against yours. You wish you could stay here forever. He stirs and detaches his hand from your, he pulls his arms into his chest and turns so now he's facing you. You fold him into yours arms and brush your fingers through his hair. You both sit there for a long while and you end up falling asleep again. When you wake up you can hear the shower running, so you get up and throw on your boxers and walk into the bathroom. You walk in and wrap you arms around Hics midsection, he puts his hands over yours and leans back against you. You lay your chin on his shoulder and whisper in his ear " good morning lover boy " he blushes and tilts your head up to kiss you.

Not much showering takes place in your shower. Mostly Hiccup pined against the wall with his hand above his head and your mouth on his neck. But eventually Hiccup notices that the water is now running cold. You help each other dry off and spend the rest of the day cuddling and watching movies. You know the Hiccups dad will be home soon and you won't be able to spend nearly as much time with him but you don't want to think about that right now.

Hiccups dad comes home early, when he walks in the door Hiccup is making lunch for the two of you and you're talking and laughing like you usually do. It still bothers you when people look directly at you but you know they can't see you. Hiccup and his dad talk for a while and you just sit on the couch in silence, what else can you do, then you get this beautiful idea. You walk over to the table where Hiccup and his dad are sitting and you sit in the chair next to Hiccup. You start to stroke his leg and you can instantly see him start to blush.   
"U-um dad,mix have something to tell you" his dad gives him a quizzical look " I um I've met someone, kind of I've known them for a while but we're together now"Hiccup grabs your hand before you can make what you've been doing any worse.  
"So you finally found yourself a girl friend" his dad says, pleased.   
"Well not exactly, see part of this thing I have to tell you is that I don't particularly like females in that sort of way" You feel bad for Hic, you know this is hard for him to tell his dad.  
" so what you're saying is... You're gay?"   
Hiccup finally chokes out " yes " .   
"Where is this boy I need to have a talk with him"  Hics dad says as he gets up from the table.   
"Well another thing is, it's Jack".  His father gives him a sad look.  
"Son, I know you miss him I know he was your best friend. But Jack is dead"  
" No he's not really I saved him!" Hics dad reaches out to hug him and before he can you grab the collar of Hic shirt and kiss him. This kiss feels different then all the others you've shared, it feels lighter as if before you'd had a heavy blanket over top of you, and when you release him you see Hiccups dad, mortally shocked and you know it's because... He can see you. 

You sprint as fast as you can to your house and judging by all the looks you are getting not just hiccups dad can see you, everyone can. When you get inside your house your mother stares at you for a long while, than bursts into tears and you hug her tightly, your sister is at school but you'll be sure to greet her later. You explain to your mother what happened and how Hiccup saved you and how you love him more than anything and you spend the rest of time living happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ending this is the next chapter, I'm trying a choose your own adventure kinda thing so if you want a sad ending read "the morning after" and if you want a fluffy ending read " happily ever after " love you bye bye


End file.
